


What Rom Saw

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom unexpectedly finds himself playing voyeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Rom Saw

“No lobes for business.” Rom pulled a face as he muttered to himself. “Oof!” His head made contact with the shelf again. Had he Quark's lobes there was no way he could have reached the back wall of the storage space. His lips twisted briefly; his brother had a cheek renting them his house in such a rundown condition, but if he complained Quark would only raise the rent and then get the cheapest contractor he could find to do the repairs. It was easier and more efficient to do them himself and if there was one thing he could do well, it was fix things. His wife was certainly appreciative of his skill. At that thought Rom's natural exuberance reasserted itself; his smaller than average lobes hadn't prevented him from procuring a five-year marriage contract to his beloved Prinadora, while for all his posturing his brother still remained unwed. 

He poked a cautious finger into yet another hole in the wall. There was no sign of the grelax grubs. It looked like the problem was just age and damp. The dozen or so small holes between the ladies' solar and the linen storage were not particularly noticeable in the solar, thanks in no small part to the hideously patterned wallcovering, but the problem needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later. Rom squirmed into a slightly more comfortable position until he was lying completely on the middle shelf. He fitted his finger into the closest hole one more time and wiggled it a little. Then gave a sudden chuckle. “Round and round and round you go,” he sang, the words of a favorite children's rhyme coming back to him as in his mind he heard Moogie singing to him and gently stroking his lobes until he fell asleep.

Suddenly, gentle light suddenly slanted through the several defects in the wall between the shelves. The sounds of several high pitched voices interrupted his daydreams and he hurriedly withdrew his finger. He placed his left eye close to the hole and closed his right one. His face crinkled up as he squinted at the room's new occupants. Prinadora and several of her friends had entered the solar, laughing at something. Rom drew in a full breath of air and sighed sentimentally. His Prinadora was the loveliest of the quartet. She stood straight, gesturing widely, and he admired the slope of her shoulders and the movements of her hands as they made patterns in the air. She had very talented hands. He swallowed loudly and hoped nobody in the room heard the gulping noise he made when she cupped her breasts and traced her waist. She'd regained her figure very quickly after birthing Nog. 

Two of the females moved a low table into the middle of the room and then placed four chairs around it. The fourth, Rom thought her name was Pel, set a large box on the floor at one end of the table. Prinadora brought over drinks (synthehol, Rom hoped) and they took their places. Rom puzzled at their expressions; he could see Prinadora and Pel, who'd taken the seat on Prinadora's left, easily enough. Aldara, he finally remembered her name, showed him her profile, while all he could see of the other was the top portion of her back view. They were gigglesome and, he thought, just a little guilty looking. He wondered what it was they planned to do that brought such a flush to their cheeks. He blinked, drew back and shook his head in disbelief, then pressed his eye to the convenient hole once more. They were playing cards? Rom had studied up on Dabo and Tongo amongst other things, hoping to convince Quark to eventually employ him in his bar. Naturally, this was neither, but it was a betting game he realized when chips were distributed from a case that had been in the box.

The choice between pressing his ear to the hole to clearly hear the females' conversation while seeing nothing and making out only part of their conversation but being able to see Prinadora was easily made. He made himself as comfortable as he could quietly manage while being wedged between two shelves and settled in to watch. He could make out a few of the cards in Aldara's hand, but they weren't enough for him to get an understanding of the rules. Females were not good card players; they laughed too much and their faces, as well as their bodies, were altogether too expressive. Not that Rom minded that. He clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling an exclamation of pleasure when he realized Prinadora had won the first hand. He sighed into his palm when she stood. His heart filled with love and he wondered if she would be amenable to a little oo-mox that night. She leant forward and his eye travelled over her curves. He wondered at her interest in the contents of the box, but a glimpse of buttock, so like the most perfect of lobes turned his thoughts back to oo-mox. He licked his palm and gently blew cold air onto it. He shivered and then froze. What did she think she was doing?

His eye remained open as he watched her slowly slide something over her hand and along her forearm. She turned her hand back and forward, surveying her forearm and then held it out in front of her, fingers extended. “What do you think?” Rom heard clearly. Her other hand caressed the elbow-length fingerless glove. Black. Lacey, her skin showing through the patterns. Alien, Rom's mind screamed, and then his mouth dried and he swallowed hard as he pictured that covered hand stroking his lobes, his ears. He'd be able to feel the material on his skin.

It took several long moments for him to realize the game had started again and bets were already being placed. Pel was an aggressive player, or maybe she just wanted to win. Her confidence was rewarded and she won two quick hands in a row. Rom stuffed a fist into his mouth as he watched Pel lean back and roll a second red stocking onto her other leg. The other female, whose name he never clearly heard, held up a long object, made from stiff, shiny material, and Aldara helped her fasten it around her waist. The black and green cupped her breasts, shaped her body and finished in a point at her waist. When she turned, the end of the ties dangled toward her cleft. But the ball of want that grew in his belly was nothing compared with the burning that tore round his ears when Prinadora pulled a small white glove onto her other hand when she won again.

Quark's stash of pornography held nothing like this. Twosomes, threesomes, moresomes. The females could be found in an astonishing variety of combinations, but all were naked, just as they were every day. It was the sex act itself, for the most part kept private, which made it titillating. But even the orgies, where body doubles of the most successful of Ferengi cavorted sans clothing like females, or the ones involving aliens were not like this. None that he’d seen had the participants clothed. Pel bent over the box again and this time when she straightened, something sheer covered her body, falling almost to her stocking tops, flashing tantalizing glimpses of her upper thighs when she moved. The statically charged material alternately clung, showing off her nipples, or flared aware, leaving him with only tantalizing hints of what lay behind. Rom whimpered quietly into the knuckles still stuck in his mouth. He pressed his other hand into his groin.

His lobes tingled. Here was a business opportunity that had the potential for much profit. The marketing of pornography itself was simply a business opportunity on Ferenginar; not a crime as he understood it to be on other worlds, which made nakedness such a lucrative proposition. When Prinadora donned something black and white that covered her breasts, something surged through Rom; he didn’t want to share. This was his and his alone. Quark was right; he had no lobes for business. Instead, he decided he didn’t really need to fix all of the holes in the cupboard and he wondered how best to approach Prinadora so that she would wear the clothing for him when they had oo-mox.

 

END


End file.
